Bathing installations such as whirlpool baths, spas and pools may include one or more fittings passed through an opening in the wall or surface of bathing installations, e.g., a wall or surface of a water receptacle such as a tub or pool. The fittings may be for air jets, water jets, suction fittings, valves air or electronic controls, cup holders, water features, audio speakers, video displays, or any other fitting passed through a wall of the bathing installation. It may be desirable to provide the fittings with lighting.